Three
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: Yuzuriha falls for the wrong guy...
1. One Love

  
  
Three  
Part one: One Love  
  
Fuuma was bored. Nataku was the only DoE that wasn't doing something. Fuuma, being very picky, was also bored and annoyed with him.  
'Boredom often comes with consequences.' Fuuma stood and walked around the metallic floors under the govt. building. He suddenly stopped and smiled. 'I will play with a seal. That will surely demolish this boredom.' His eyes traveled to his white haired "pet". " Kazuki, come here."  
The biodroid turned it's head, stood, and walked over toward his Kamui. " I would like you to... watch over our fellow Angels." Fuuma smiled and thought of the many ways he could toy with a Seal.  
***  
Yuzuriha lay in her bed looking at the ceiling. It was ten o'clock and she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Inuki and Kusanagi. Her two best friends, now gone. Inuki, she knew she would probably see again in another life. Kusanagi she would see when the final battle came. Tears started to pour down her face.  
Yuzu sat up and got out of her bed. Then grabbed an outfit from her dresser and changed. Yuzu turned made her bed and opened the nearby window.   
She stopped. "What am I doing!? Where will I go?" She shook these ideas out of her head and climbed out the window.  
***  
Fuuma jumped from building to building until he landed on a street by Tokyo Tower. A cool breeze blew by him as he walked. He wasn't looking at the city before him but inspecting it.  
Suddenly his eyes widened, "A Seal." He turned and saw the young seal walking on the opposite side of the street. He was surprised how the girl hadn't sensed his power yet. 'Her first priority probably isn't to look for Angels.' He thought as he crossed the street. He then saw the girl jerk when another breeze blew by. He turned and followed her, he wasn't letting this dragon escape.  
***  
"It's so cold outside." Yuzu thought as she was walking down the streets of Tokyo. She really had no choice but to walk. She wasn't that hungry, but did want some ice cream. The problem was she was broke.  
Yuzu looked up at the sky and smiled while another tear ran down her face. Just then something rammed into her.  
***  
Fuuma smiled as she held the girl close to him. He then let go of her slightly, still holding her close. "Are you alright?" He looked down at the girl; still smiling. She looked up at him and blushed slightly. "I'm fine. How about you are you alright?"   
"I'm perfectly fine. I've ran into you before, haven't I?"  
The girl let go of his arms and made a face as if she was deep in thought.  
"Ooh! You're right! Nice to uh...run into you again!" She then wiped a few tears off her face.  
" Are you sure you aren't hurt. You're crying aren't you." Fuuma's hand ran across her tear-streaked face. The girl's face turned a crimson red.  
" I... I... I... I'm fine. Really."  
"May I buy you something to eat?" Fuuma said, his hand still brushing her cheek.   
"Al...al...alright."  
"Before we go, what's you're name?" He looked down at the girl and smiled, trying to be as friendly as possible.  
" Nekoi Yuzuriha! What's yours?"  
"I'm..." Fuuma paused. He couldn't say he was Kamui or Monou Fuuma, but he could just give her his first name, Fuuma. "Fuuma."  
"Very nice to meet you Fuuma-san!"  
"Likewise, Nekoi-san. Where would you like to go?"  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I was thinking about ice cream, is that alright?"  
"Perfectly fine, Nekoi-san."  
"Oh! You can call me Yuzu-chan!"  
***  
Arashi knocked on Yuzuriha's door. 'She really has been quiet ever since Inuki died.' There was no answer.  
"Yuzuriha-san, can I come in?" Still, there was no answer.  
Arashi opened the door and peered in to the dark room.  
"Yuz..." The room was empty. She then ran down stairs to tell the others of her discovery.  
***  
Yuzu looked across the table at Fuuma. She had to admit, she liked the guy. He was handsome, seemed to be very nice, but there was something about him that didn't settle right.  
" Are you enjoying your ice cream, Yuzu-chan?" He smiled down at her.  
"Of course, Fuuma-san! All my thanks goes to you!"  
"I appreciate your thanks, Yuzu-chan. Would you like me to walk you home?"  
" Uh, no, I'd rather not. But I would like to see you again!"  
"Alright, would you like to meet somewhere tomorrow?"  
"That would be fine. How about the observation deck at Tokyo Tower?"  
"Perfect. How about around 7:30?"  
"Alright! Thanks again, Fuuma-san! See you tomorrow!"  
Yuzu stood up and gave Fuuma a smile before she left. 'Maybe getting a new friend was what I needed to pick myself back up!' Yuzu thought as she made her way back home.  



	2. Two People

  
  
  
Three  
  
Part two: Two People  
  
Yuzuriha walked home with a big grin on her face. 'He was such a nice person! It's a good thing I get to see him again!'  
She turned down a dark alley, waited till nobody was looking, and jumped onto the closest building. 'I hope nobody found out I was missing.'  
***  
"How long has she been gone?" Kamui said, as he was pacing in the living room.  
"Almost two hours." Arashi said sitting on the couch.  
"Do you think she was kidnapped?" Sorata said with a "worried father" look.  
"No. We would have heard her struggle. She probably just left to think things over. She been under a lot of pressure lately." Arashi explained.  
The three dragons suddenly heard a thump and footsteps coming from upstairs. They soon saw the young dragon coming down the stairwell. Everyone, excluding Arashi, made a "where in the world have you been!" face.  
Yuzu skipped by them with a smile and a twirl, as she made her way to the kitchen.  
After she was out of sight, Kamui turned and faced Sorata and Arashi and said, "What in the world was that?"  
Sorata shook his head and answered, "Beats me. Something must have happened while she was gone." Kamui nodded in agreement. Yuzu came out of the kitchen with a glass of water.  
"Yuzu-chan, where have you been for the past couple hours?" Sorata inquired.   
Yuzu's eyes widened as she turned to the three and said, "Sorry, I needed to take a walk and think for a while. Were you worried?"  
"Of course we were! I mean, what if a Dragon of Earth found you! We'd probably never see you again!" Kamui was slightly pissed, but Sorata put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"Sorry, Kamui-san, everyone, I never meant to worry you. I hope you can forgive me."  
Arashi got off the couch and put her hands on Yuzu's shoulders. "We forgive you, now go to bed, it's late. You have school tomorrow."  
"You do to Arashi-san!"  
"I'll be going to bed soon myself. Good night Yuzuriha-san."  
"Goodnight everyone!"  
***  
Fuuma smiled as he sat on the top of Tokyo Tower. 'To think she hasn't felt my power yet. But, there's always tomorrow. What should we do tomorrow.' He stood letting the wind brush his bangs into his eyes. 'There's more than one way to play with a seal, and to play with the heart of one can be deadly.'  
***  
School seemed longer for Yuzuriha. Tonight was her date with Fuuma. It was something to keep her mind on during the boring lectures.  
The bell rang. Yuzu stood up, gathered her books, and left the room skipping through the hallways, ignoring the stares her classmates gave her.  
As she made her way home she looked up at the sky and smiled.  
"Yuzuriha!"  
Yuzu stopped and turned to see who was calling her name.  
"Kamui-san!!" Yuzu jumped and waved at her older friend.  
He gave a small wave back. Right before Kamui caught up with her, they heard a loud voice.  
"Shirou-kun!" A tall blond student with a happy face ran toward Kamui.  
Yuzu then walked toward the two. "Kamui-san, I really should go home, I have plans for tonight and I wanted to finish my homework."  
The person who was talking to Kamui turned to Yuzuriha with a questioned look. "Are you a friend of Shirou-kun?"  
"Yes I am. My name is Nekoi Yuzuriha. What yours?"  
"Ah...My name is Segawa Keiichi. Nice to meet you!"  
"Same here, but I really should be going. I have homework and I'm going out tonight. So I'll see you at home, Kamui-san. It was nice to meet you Segawa-san!"  
As Yuzu ran towards home, Kamui took a step as if to run after her, but stopped. He would talk with her later, now wasn't a good time.  
***  
"Kyaaaa! It's 6:30! My homework isn't finished yet!" Yuzuriha jumped from the table and dashed to her room. "Ack! I have nothing to wear!"  
The other three dragons heard Yuzu's protests, and wondered what in the world she was talking about.  
"Yuzu-chan, where are ya going?" said Sorata, poking his head out of the kitchen.  
"I'm going to se a friend, but I'm running late! I'm supposed to meet him at 7:00, on the Tokyo Tower observation deck!"  
"So... you're *not* eating dinner with us."  
"Sorry, Sorata-san, everyone, but I really have to go! Bye!"  
"Bye" Sorata said and he went back into the kitchen.  
***  
Fuuma walked toward Tokyo Tower with a small smirk on his face. Tonight he had to make a decision. Was he going to break the dragon's heart, or hurt her physically? Both would lead to her insanity.  
He wouldn't necessarily do it tonight, but the offer was tempting. One thing kept him from choosing that path. The dragon wasn't all that close to him yet. It wouldn't be as heartbreaking to leave her after they had just met.  
As he entered the tower he had made up his mind, but he first had to make this first date memorable for the young dragon.  
***  
Yuzu jumped the tall buildings in record speed. It was about 6:45, and she didn't want to be a second late.  
As she reached the tower she slowed down. 'I'd better stop jumping. I probably look like I had just been through a wind -storm!' Yuzu planted her feet on the ground and walked to the nearest public bathroom. When she was finished, she walked towards Tokyo Tower with a big grin on her face.  
'Here it is.' Yuzu's mind went crazy as she walked in to the building. When she finally came to her senses she was in the elevator on it's way towards the observation deck.  
As she got off the elevator, she saw him. He wore a long sleeved, black, long tailed jacket. Under that he wore a black shirt with jeans. 'He looks so...different.' Yuzu thought as she slowly walked toward him. 'He's so handsome, it's strange...'  
  
Fuuma's head shot up when he felt the dragon's power. He turned to see her walking towards him slowly. He looked her up and down. She wore a white dress that went just above her knee. She also wore black boots. It was very plain and simple, but was also beautiful. 'She's very pretty. Yes. She's too innocent and young to be in this war. She is a mysterious person.' Fuuma had a soft smile across his face as he walked up to Yuzuriha.  
"It's good to see you again." Fuuma said, holding out a hand for her.  
"Yes! I'm glad I could see you again too! How have you been?" Yuzu said, she took his hand, slightly blushing.  
"I'm fine. How about you, how have you been?"  
"Bored to tears! School has got me doing two hours of homework today! I was almost late coming here! Sorry for making you wait for me. I hope you weren't bored."  
"No, anyway you are on time. Don't worry about it."  
"Alright. So, what do you what to do tonight, Fuuma-san?"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, then let's eat."  
***  
The two had a very nice dinner at a beautiful restaurant, which Fuuma remembered Yuuto talking about one night. They were seated next to a window, so as they ate they watched the sun set over the buildings in Tokyo.  
"It's so pretty. I wish the whole day could be like this. What do you think, Fuuma-san?"  
"Yes, it's very nice, but I have seen more beautiful things."  
"Really, like what?"  
"Well, sakura blossoms are very pretty." Fuuma turned his head to face her. "You also look very pretty."  
Yuzu's head snapped toward him with astonished eyes, her face turning a bright red. Fuuma only smiled and turned his head back to looking outside. Yuzu just stared at him for quite a while, until their food arrived. When it did, she suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
It wasn't everyday she had gotten compliments like that, especially from a man. She had only gotten compliments like that when she was with Karen-san, Aoki-san, Sora-chan, Arashi-san, and once in a while by Kamui-san. Subaru-san or anybody else never noticed her. She didn't wonder about Subaru-san, he was never with the other dragons, except for Kamui-san. But he had his own reasons, but she would like to get to know him better.  
"Is your food alright?" Fuuma said. He had noticed that Yuzu hadn't eaten her dinner yet.  
"Oh, yes. I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"A friend, he's not that close though, but very nice."  
"Maybe I could meet him someday?"  
"Maybe."  
***  
The couple walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo staying close to each other so they wouldn't get lost.  
"So, what would you like to do now?" questioned Fuuma, who was looking down at Yuzuriha.  
Yuzu blushed and said, "I don't know, um...Ah! Why don't we get some ice cream! It's supposed to make anything happy or fun! Is that alright?"  
"I guess, considering we just ate dinner, but if that's what you want."  
Yuzu jumped up and hugged Fuuma, squeezing him a bit too hard. "Thank you!!!" She then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an ice cream shop not too far away.  
***  
"How long will Yuzuriha be gone?" Kamui asked, as he was eating his own dinner.  
"I dunno, probably till ten or eleven. Why?" Sorata said offhand.  
Kamui shrugged and replied, "Something just doesn't seem right. Do you even know this person she's with?"   
Sorata shook his head. "No, she hasn't mentioned anything. But the weird thing is that she changed her moods in a few hours. I mean, you know she's been depressed ever since Inuki, ya know...died. Now she's like her regular self. Something fishy is going on!"  
"Don't listen to him," Arashi said, as she walked into the room with tea teacups. "I think Yuzuriha-san is fine. If she's happy we should leave her alone and let her be happy. If she needs us, we'll be there to help. She can figure things out for herself."  
"Nee-chan, it IS suspicious how she got so genki all of a sudden. Isn't it? I mean, her best friend DIED! Not everyone gets that happy after their only friend dies." Sorata crossed his arms, proving his point.  
Arashi just shook her head and turned toward Kamui, but still faced Sorata. "If you two are that worried about her. Then go and ask Yuzuriha-san why she is so happy. It's not that hard. I just think you should leave her personal life alone."  
"Nee-chan, we are NOT butting into her personal life. We are just concerned about her. Right Kamui."  
Kamui nodded and said, "We just what to make sure she is alright."  
"Hey Kamui, do ya think Yuzu-chan's on anti-depressants? Or maybe some kind of drug? It is possible these days for a young girl to get caught up in that stuff."  
Arashi shook her head and said, "What kind of theory is THAT! You are horrible!"  
"I could be possible, but I can't see her doing drugs. She's really not that kind of person." Kamui pointed out.  
"True, true... but there is a drug called Prozac! That should keep her very genki!" Sorata said, index finger pointing in the air.  
Arashi got out of her seat and exclaimed, "I'm not listening to you two talk about Yuzuriha-san like that! I'll eat dinner alone."  
Sorata stood up, knocking over his chair and yelled after her. "But it's for her own good!"  
After that all he heard was a loud "HA!"  
***  
Fuuma and Yuzuriha sat on a park bench starring at the rippling lake in front of them. Fuuma looked at his younger 'date', who was face looked mystified by the movements of the lake. He smiled and put an arm around her waist.  
Yuzu quickly turned to meet his gaze. She sighed, blushed, and leaned on his shoulder. Then she broke the silence and asked, "Do you believe in..." her voice trailed off.  
"Believe in what?" Fuuma asked with soft eyes glaring at her.  
"A true love?"  
Fuuma sighed and answered, "I can't really say. Sure, people fall in love, but true love can sometimes be impossible to reach." Fuuma said looking at the lake.  
"I believe in it. Though you are right, people do fall in love, and it may not be their true love, but as long as they're happy it's alright."  
Fuuma's eyes widened at Yuzu's answer. 'She's so straight forward, but she can also be easily deceived.' Fuuma looked at his watch and said, "Well, it's about 11:00, you better go home and go to bed. Do you want to meet again tomorrow?"  
"Already? OK. Yes, when do you what to meet?" Her voice ended with a yawn.  
"How about in Ueno Park? I hear it's very nice there, especially with the Sakura blossoms in bloom."  
"That'll be great! Same time, 7:00?"  
"OK." Fuuma turned and wrapped his arms around Yuzu. He then planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodbye." He patted her head and left.  
Yuzuriha stood there in a trance. No one has ever treated her this way, but she liked the feeling. As she turned to go home, she looked back hoping to see some reminiscence of Fuuma, but found none. Yuzu sighed and walked back home smiling.  
***  
"I'm home!" Yuzu yelled as she walked through the door of her house.  
"Finally! Do you know what time it is?" Kamui said impatiently from across the room.  
Sorata stepped behind him and said, "Yuzu, we have an important thing to ask you."  
"What is it Sora-chan, Kamui-san?"  
Sorata looked at Kamui, who gave him a reassuring nod. "Are you on drugs?"  
"EH!?"  



	3. Three Days

  
  
Three   
  
By Ginga  
  
Part three: Three Days  
  
"You heard him, are you on drugs?" Kamui said while placing his hands on his hips.  
"Where do you get the crazy idea I'm on drugs?!" Yuzu said with her face showing anger and confusion.  
Sorata put on his 'let me explain in my magical way' face and said " Well, you did become very peppy and happy, after you've been drowning in sorrow for over the past week."  
"It's my nature to be happy! No, I'm not on drugs of anything close to that. So just forget it! Maybe I found someone who would make me happy, and he invited me to go to Ueno Park tomorrow, so don't try to stop me!" Yuzu yelled as she ran upstairs to her room.  
"Well, it's no use. We never have her admit to it. Might as well give up." Kamui said before he turned to go to his room, but was stopped by Sorata's hand grabbing his shoulder.  
"We will never give up!" Sorata said with a booming voice. "Anyway, I have another idea..."  
  
***  
  
Yuzuriha ran to her room making as much noise as possible. She opened the door, went in and slammed the door behind with so much force the walls shook. With a frustrated sigh, she fell backwards on her bed.  
'I will not cry. I'm stronger than this. If Inuki was here...' A small tear fell down the side of her face. More and more tears followed the tear. 'It's been so hard since Inuki died. Why won't it stop hurting?'  
Suddenly a knock was heard on her door. Yuzu quickly dried her eyes with the back of her hands and answered, "Yes?"  
The door opened and Arashi stepped into the room. She softly closed the door and looked at the crying Yuzuriha.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Not really." The young girl choked out.   
"Could you tell me what's wrong?"  
Yuzu shook her head, Arashi wouldn't understand. Probably nobody would understand.  
"Why don't you get some rest, you've probably had a long day. You have school tomorrow you know." Arashi then took the time to walk over to Yuzu and put her hand on Yuzu's forehead, "Are you sure you're alright, it seems like you have fever. You should stay home tomorrow. Kamui, Sorata, or I will pick up your homework after our classes. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Arashi walked towards the door, but paused before opening it. "Are you sure it's not something _Sorata_ did?"  
Yuzu's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.  
"Alright."  
"Goodnight Arashi-san. And thank you."  
"No problem, now get some sleep."  
Arashi turned and closed the door behind her.  
Yuzu dried her eyes again, turned off the light, and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
It was 6:30, Yuzuriha ran out of the house waving goodbye to Subaru, who had watched her leave the house. He just smiled and gave her a weak wave back. Yuzu turned her gaze and jumped into the air.  
She was glad Subaru had visited the mansion today. Yuzu missed him more than any other Dragon because she never really got to know him. She enjoyed conversations they had had in the past. Yuzu was also extremely grateful to him because the onmyouji brought her out of the small, emotional pit Yuzu had dug herself into. She closed her eyes and flew through the air and remembered their conversation earlier that day.  
  
Subaru stood in front of Yuzu's door ready to knock on it when the door opened and the girl ran out, or rather into him.  
"Kyaa!" Yuzuriha tipped over and was stopped by two hands and a body. She quickly turned her head and saw her savior. "Subaru-san!" She quickly jumped up from his grasp and a deep red blush covered her face. "Uh... Hi, um... What are you doing here? ... In front of my door. Oh, Nice to see you!"  
Subaru straightened up and said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing that's all. Arashi told me you were ill last night. Is that right?" 'She also said you were and emotional mess.' Subaru thought as he looked at Yuzu.  
Yuzu's cat ears perked up, "Really? I'm fine, I've just been a little depressed lately, but I'm alright now."  
Subaru put his hands on her shoulders and looked with concerned eyes into hers, he totally ignored the red covering her face as he studied her. After about a minute he let go and sighed. "I guess you'll be fine. Just keep and eye out for things that might get you in trouble. The end is near and the Dragons of Earth aren't going to be playing around with Kekkai much longer."  
"Ok Subaru-san! Would you like to get something to eat?"  
"No, that's alright. I'm not very hungry." Yuzu's face grew serious and she put her hands on his shoulders and mimicked what Subaru had done earlier. "Ok, but don't starve yourself. It would be awful if you got sick. Especially if the end is near! I'll see you soon Subaru-san."  
Subaru watched the young girl skip down the stairs. He smiled slightly and shook his head as he walked toward the guestroom.  
  
***  
  
As Yuzu arrived at Ueno Park, she stopped and stared at the beauty surrounding her. "Oh my..." she whispered as the beautiful sakura petals fell in her hair and brushed her cheek.  
"Nice to see you again." A dark voice said from behind her.  
Yuzuriha's eyes brightened as she turned toward the voice. "Hi Fuuma-san!"  
Fuuma walked toward Yuzuriha with calm strides. When he reached her, Fuuma gave the girl a charming smile. He then took Yuzu's hand and brought it to her lips.   
Yuzu's face turned bright red as Fuuma let go of her hand. He gave her another heart-melting smile and asked, "So, what do you want to do today?"  
Yuzuriha shook her head and became aware of where they were. "Why don't we go for a walk. The park looks absolutely beautiful."  
"That's fine, but I get to do what I want to next." Fuuma said as he offered the crook of his arm. Yuzu took it and said, "That's fine with me." Then the two started down a path that was covered with sakura petals.  
  
***  
  
The Imonoyama Mansion was unusually loud after Yuzuriha left. Subaru, after saying goodbye to Yuzu, pulled out a book and started reading.  
"So what's your fool proof _new_ plan Sorata?"  
Subaru looked up from his book and concentrated on the voices that were obviously Kamui's and Sorata's.  
"Well, we'll keep the drug idea in mind."  
"Why should we! She admitted that she had a new friend." Kamui said, his voice sounded as if he was about to lose his temper.  
"Yes, I know that, but this "new friend" could be selling her drugs. Anyway, I think she's hiding something from us."  
"Well no duh, genius. Anybody could've figured that out!"  
Sorata eyed him in an angry way then decided to go back to what he was saying. "Stop trying to change the subject, Kamui. You know that Yuzu leaves every day at 6 something for the past two days, including tonight. She has also been dressing up for this occasion that she goes to. Now I'm guessing these two thing are related to why she's so perky."  
Kamui slapped his forehead in frustration, "No kidding! She told us why she was so happy, are you deaf!"  
"I agree with you Kamui..." Sorata said, and suddenly regretted what he had just said. Kamui just burst out laughing while Sorata looked at his feet sheepishly. Once Kamui calmed down, Sorata quietly said, "Uh... I think we should go to Ueno Park."  
That was enough for Subaru. He got out of his seat and ran to the room where Kamui and Sorata were. "What did you say about Ueno Park?"  
Sorata gave the young man a disturbed glance and said, "How long have you've been listening to us?"  
Subaru raised his voice and repeated what he said, " What did you say about Ueno Park?!"   
"Yuzu's there with her "new friend". She told us yesterday," said Kamui, who gave Subaru a questioned look. "Why does it matter?"  
Subaru didn't give an answer as he put on his shoes and ran out the front door heading for Ueno Park.  
Kamui just looked at Sorata and sighed, "I guess we'll never really understand that man. Not, that I really try to understand him now."  
"Do ya think we should follow him, I mean he did rush out of here in a big hurry when I said the word "Ueno Park". Maybe he knows something about Yuzu that we don't know. Let's go."  
"Fine. I'll be right there."  
  
***  
  
After about a half an hour of walking, Yuzu and Fuuma decided to rest on a park bench. The sun had started to set giving the park an eloquent feeling to it. Yuzu rested her head on Fuuma's shoulder and started to drift into sleep.  
"Hey, you know if you're too tired we can finish our date up now so you can get more sleep tonight." Fuuma whispered into Yuzu's ear.  
Yuzu's eyes snapped open and her head turned to meet Fuuma's so they were face to face. She smiled brightly and jumped up from where she was sitting. Then Yuzu grabbed Fuuma's hand and pulled him up. "Fuuma-san, why don't you show me what you said you show me after we were done walking. Is that alright?"  
Fuuma smiled and pulled Yuzu closer to him, "That's fine with me, as long as you're happy." He looked down and saw Yuzu blushing. 'Perfect' Fuuma thought as he buried his head into Yuzu's soft hair.  
Yuzu, obviously uncomfortable with what Fuuma was doing, pulled away and stuttered, "Le...let's...get going then." Then older man shrugged, took Yuzu's hand, and brought her down a shady path.  
  
After about a few minutes of walking the couple stopped in front of a magnificent sakura tree. Yuzu studied it carefully, the blossoms were a dark pink, almost red color, and this made it stand out from the other trees in the park.  
"It's so beautiful. Its a lot different than the other trees, isn't it?" said Yuzuriha.  
Fuuma looked down at the girl. His eyes narrowed and a bolt of energy was shot at Yuzu. Before she could move to avoid it, Fuuma held the girl by her arms as the bolt hit her back. Yuzu let out a high-pitched scream. Fuuma turned the girl around and saw the damage the bolt had done to her. 'Damn, only a scratch on the shoulder. She was lucky.' Fuuma though as his head dipped down and his tongue licked the small trail of blood that seeped out of her clothes.  
'This can't be happening! It has to a dream. It's just gotta be a dream. Why do I have to pick people who harm me?' Yuzu said in her mind. Tears came rolling down her face, but she allowed Fuuma harm her. 'I've lost the will to fight back...'  
"YUZURIHA!"  
"Such a familiar voice. It makes me feel good..."  
Fuuma felt the young victim limp in his arms when the onmyouji let out an attack against him. 'Damn boy. Should've given him a more serious wound.' Fuuma dropped Yuzuriha and faced his antagonist. "If you're here to save the girl it's to late. I really should be going." He knelt next to Yuzu and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Then whispered, 'Your wish has been granted.' Then Fuuma jumped out of sight.  
Subaru ran to the fallen girl and scooped her up into his arms. Sorata and Kamui soon followed to see what had happened to Yuzuriha.  
"We'd better get her to a hospital." said Subaru.  
Sorata and Kamui just nodded and wondered what the worry in Subaru's eyes meant...  



End file.
